I kissed a guy in drag
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: My first Fushigi Yugi fic. A one shot where Kirama meets Nuriko and them at her new school Hongnan high. MiTama NurOC


**(A/N) Okay this is a little one shot I thought would be cool blah blah blah don't tell **

**me update either...its called a one shot for a reason! But you can ask for a sequal **

**lol well enjoy :-D**

"Hi my name is Miaka, whats yours?" the girl smiled at me. "Kirama" I timidly

answered. "Cool" she said "welcome to Hong-nan high." "Thanks." Miaka seemed nice

from the moment I saw her. I figured she could be a good friend.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Kirama Fushi and I'm 16. I just moved here

to Hong-nan from my home town Tokyo. I had to move because my father got a new

job out here.

When I had first arrived at Hong-nan high, I accidently rammed my bike into

Miaka Yuki. Luckily she didn't mind and promised to be my friend and show me around

school.

Once it was time for lunch she introduced me to her friends. "That's the

wonderful awesome Tamahome." she said pointing at him. He blew a kiss at her. She

giggled "I love him so much!...And thats the intellegent Hotohori." Hotohori sighed and

looked sad. I wonder if he likes Miaka...he looks at her as if... "And that" she

continued "is the gleeful Chichiri.." "No da" he said. "That's the kind Mitsukake, the little

Chiriko, the strong Tasuki, and the um special Nuriko."

Everyones laughing. Nuriko looks annoyed. Tamahome began "More like Hom-"

Miaka put her hand over Tamahomes mouth. "Be nice." she hissed. I wonder what

they're talking about... "So," Nuriko glared at Tamahome "what's your name?" "I'm

Kirama" I say happily.

"So what do you like tah do?" Tasuki asked. "I like martial arts, horseback riding,

and volley ball." "Oh my gosh!" sqeals Nuriko "I like volley ball too!" "Are you on the girls

team for school?" I ask. "No," she says "they wouldn't let me." "Oh that sucks..." I said.

Tasuki said quietly "And it aint cuz of yer grades either." Nuriko gives Tasuki a dirty

look.

Mitsukake says "Hotohori, and I have our basketball game later today, we'd

better go practice." They get up and leave. Tamahome grinned "I'm not in basketball,

Soccers my sport. Miaka, would you like me to show you how to do a header?" "Sure!"

she said.

Chiriko and Tasuki look at each other. "Well," said Chiriko "for us without after

school activities...lets go to the library Tasuki." Tasuki frowned "I don' wanna." Chiriko

rolled his eyes "After school we'll watch cheerleading practice if you come." "Alright!

Tasuki jumped up and said "TO THE LIBRARY!"

"Soooo." Nuriko says now that we've been deserted. "Soooo" I mimick her. "You

like horseback riding right?" she says "so why don't we go to this place I know where we

can ride for cheap after school?" "Sure" I say.

-----------

This is fun we're riding on some horses at a ranch not too far from school.

Nuriko's a great person and she and I have a lot in common. Oh crap I should be

paying attention. "OW!" "Are you alright?" Nuriko says. "Wha-What happened?" I dazily

ask. "We'd better go catch your horse she's running loose. Hop on the back of my

horse." I hop on and we take off.

The horse jumps over somthing. "Whoa!" I scream grabbing on to Nuriko's chest.

"Oh sorry." I said. Wait a minute...I know I shouldn't notice this but...it's flat...what kind

of girl is she? I mean its like flatter than me...I wont mention this to Nuriko...it may

embarass her.

"I guess you found out" Nuriko says as we stop next to my run away horse.

"Wha-" I begin. "I'm gay." she...or should I say HE admits. "WHAT!" I scream "I mean

that's alright I'm just...well stunned..."

"That's why I'm so often rejected by people and teams and such...personally I

think Miaka and them just feel...well sorry for me...but it's not like I'm gay for the same

reason as most people..." Okay now I'm confused "Ever since my sister died...I sort of

became her..."

For the rest of the afternoon we talked and talked and talked for about 3 hours. I

still think he's cool. But when I found out he was a he...a new feeling came over me.

"Well" Nuriko said. "I hafta get going home. I had a really good time." "Me too" I'm

blushing, WHY AM I BLUSHING? "Well...bye"

Then it happened. Nuriko leaned over and kissed me. My first, and I'm hoping

his too, kiss and its with a guy dressed in drag. But I enjoyed it. I did. I don't know why,

but I did.

----------

I'm walking to school...hey look it's Nuriko "Hi" he says "Hi" I say blushing. There

I go again. "About yesterday..." he said "I don't know what came over me but...I really

did enjoy that...and maybe...just maybe I'll become normal...for you."

He walked off and a cheerleader came up to me "So looks like you hang out with

freaks and gays and you've only been here a day. "Well they have better personalities

than SOME people, I can't help that."

I walk right past her. I don't care right now. I don't really wanna care about

anything...I just wanna know if what Nuriko said was true...if he'll...become

normal...but...why for me?

---------

I pondered this for the rest of the day up until now. It's lunch...I wonder where

Nuriko is. A strange boy just walked up to the table "Who the hell are you?" Tasuki says

"Nuriko..." I think outloud realizing its him.

Tamahome nearly gags on his milk because Nuriko is A) not wearing a dress

and B) isn't covered in make up. "Nuriko?" He screams "Your...your dressed like a

boy...I mean your not in drag!...Are you straight?"

Nuriko grins a little "I am. I realized by talking to someone last night that made

me realize that my sister wouldn't want me to be her, but myself...I fell in love with the

girl who helped me realize this.

Everyone surrounds Nuriko screaming "WHO WHO WHO?" And I'm sitting

here blushing ferociously again. Gosh I can't stop. Why am I? I mean he can't mean

me...can he?

Nuriko came up to me and said "Kirama" and leaned over and kisses me. He's

kissing me! HE IS! HE REALLY IS!...this is even better than the first...and its not cuz

he isn't in drag...

**(A/N) So did ya like it? WELL DID YA? Why don't you just review...**


End file.
